Rose Petals
by Rozez412
Summary: Sly doesn't quite make it to Egypt.


Disclaimer: this story is going to be super depressive, and it will contain some coarse language as well so if that's not your cup of tea then I advise you to turn back now.

You have been warned.

* * *

Red rose petals fell silently from the skies as a certain raccoon and a vixen danced and stared each other deep in the eyes. The scenery was a black and white countryside, like from an old photograph. Only thing that had colour were the rose petals and the two dancers.

"I love you Sly." Carmelita said dreamily.

"I love you too Carmelita." Sly responded with sincerity in his voice.

"Please, stay here with me, forever. Don't leave me again." She whispered, while tightening her hold on the thief.

Sly just smiled and caressed her cheek gently, while looking deep in her eyes with a sad sort of a smile.

"You know this isn't real." He said gently, voice so husky it made her heart melt.

"I know but I don't care!" She cried out. "I want to stay here, in your arms, all eternity."

Sly stayed silent for a while.

"I wish I could give you that, I really do." He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sly please I love you!" She started to cry. "Don't wake me up anymore I can't take it!"

Sly just smiled his gentle, affectionate smile as he swayed with her.

"It's not me who wakes you up."

"Sly I beg you please just give me one more second…" She pleaded desperately, took a both hand hold of his face and was about to mash her lips against his but just before she made contact she jumped up in her bed.

* * *

Realising it really was just a dream, she screamed. Screamed so loud. Screamed until her breath ended. She screamed because it hurt. She missed him. So much. It had been exactly one year from his passing. He had been found in the river after Le Paradox's blimp had crash landed there. Extensive damage to the skull. It seemed he had hit his head, passed out and drowned.

A few white pills laid on the nightstand next to a water glass and an orange jar. "Antidepressants. Use according to recipe." The label said. The jar was almost empty.

She buried her face in her hands as tears rolled down her cheeks. She had that same dream every now and then, and every time she knew she was dreaming, but it felt real, nonetheless. And every time they would dance and every time she would wake up, feeling sicker and more heartbroken than before.

She took a couple of deep breaths. 3:24 am, the alarm clock displayed its red lights.

Great.

She decided she needed fresh air. She got up, took her gear and left the house. Jumping in her red sports car, she speeded off to distance.

After forty minutes of driving, she drove through gates that said: "Père-Lachaise". A Cemetery. She had to visit his grave, she needed it.

Pulling up to a parking lot, she left her car keys in, leaped over the tall gate and started walking through the lonely cemetery. "Breaking and entering!" her mind screamed. The cemetery was closed at night, so this wasn't exactly legal what she was doing, but it was the only time that she got some privacy while visiting his grave. Coming across a large black stone with rounded edges, she stopped.

"_Here lies Sly James Cooper, the final member of the Cooper clan, a real-life Robin Hood and last of his kind._

_He will be missed dearly._

_1984-2006"_

The tombstone said. The engraving was in neat cursive. No flowers, just grass. Carmelita held out the bouquet of roses and laid it neatly in front of the tombstone. Staring at her love's grave made her sob silently.

She sat down next to the tombstone, embracing it. The cold feel of the moist stone reminded her how dead he really was, and she started to cry and wail uncontrollably. Shuddering while squeezing harder on the stone she let her tears fall like a waterfall. Thinking wistfully back to their time together made her gag and almost throw up from sorrow. After trying to catch her breath for a while she took another set of deep breaths.

Dark thoughts started to consume her mind.

"_You miss him, don't you? You miss him so bad."_

Stop. Please.

"_You want him back. You want him to hold you in his strong arms while he whispers sweet nothings in your ear. Too bad that'll never happen again."_

Not now, just, stop.

"_Oh-oh, this is the best part: It's all your fault! You made him die thinking you hated him. You know he loved you and you acted like an asshole to him during the whole trip in the past and you didn't even get to apologize him properly! He would have survived if he would have had something to live for, you know that. He wouldn't have been so reckless, wouldn't have pushed his limits and would have been more careful."_

…

"_It's __**your fault**__ he's __**dead**__."_

…

"_You're so desperate it's pathetic."_

…

"_You're so desperate you would even __**kill**__ just for him to touch you."_

Kill?

"_Mm-hm. And you know exactly who you have to kill for that to happen."_

She froze for a while, her mind going blank. After a while the terrible pain in her chest shook her awake again. Reaching for her sidearm, she toyed with its safety for a while, before pulling it out and inspecting the device in her hands for a long moment.

Pressing a button, a clip fell from the sidearm into her hand.

Three shots.

These damn bullets were the reason she didn't get to spend more time with him. Her dedication on her profession mixed with her stubbornness hath taken away her happiness.

Cursing herself, she took two out and buried them into the ground on Cooper's grave, and reminisced all the good times she got to spend with him, even though it consisted mostly of just her chasing him but nevertheless it was time well spent, because it was time spent with him.

Leaving one shot in the clip, she slid it back up into the gun, letting out a satisfying click as the clip locked in place. Yes, one bullet would be enough. With glacial slowness, she turned the charge level to max and when Carmelita cocked the gun, it led out a silent hum, as the bullet entered the chamber and charged the gun's capacitors.

This was it.

She stared at the now lethal weapon in her arms for a while. Was she really going to do this? Then she thought of Cooper. How he looked at her as they danced, how he was the only one who made her ache in a way only he could, and how he had the ability to brighten her day like nothing else.

She started crying again.

He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Nothing could ever make her happier than he did. Curse this life and damn this world to hell! She was promised a family; they were destined to be together!

Thinking back to how happy she used to be with Cooper, she made up her mind. She was going to do her job once more. She was going to find him and this time he was going to stay.

"I'm coming Cooper. I'm coming to find you, and soon, we'll dance again. And this time we'll dance forever." She gasped breathlessly, a small smile forming on her lips as she placed the gun's barrel on her temple and closed her eyes.

Rose petals fell from the skies…

* * *

Nouvelles Le Fránce

**Interpol's finest found dead**

An Interpol officer, Carmelita Montoya Fox, has been declared deceased.

Her body had been found at the grave of the infamous master thief Sly Cooper. Forensics are looking for the cause of the death, but nothing has been revealed out for the public yet.

She was best known for her bust of the otherwise untouchable gang of criminals called the Fiendish Five in 2002 and the Klaww Gang in 2004, and her record has over 57 international arrests at the age of only 26.

People from all around the globe are thankful for her service and will truly miss her. Her accomplishments on clearing the streets from mobsters to crime lords will not be forgotten.

May God bless her soul.


End file.
